


Time for a Bath

by MadamSnark



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ZevWarden Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSnark/pseuds/MadamSnark
Summary: Zevwarden week 2017 Day 2: DomesticIn which Zev catches Kallian preparing to head to the river for a bath and decides to follow. He doesn't get what he expects to though.





	Time for a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> The edits I made compared to my original tumblr post were inspired by [mocha-writes](https://mocha-writes.tumblr.com/post/168942034718/i-know-wynnes-comment-about-zevrans-romance) post on tumblr regarding Wynne's comment that half the camp can't sleep at night because of the warden and Zevran. Some fluffy HC of my own regarding what noisy shenanigans they get up to :)

Kallian was leaned over pulling out a bar of soap from her bag when Zevran’s Antivan leather boots appeared out of the corner of her eye. Without a sound, as usual, but at least she had seen him before he started speaking. Too many times already she’d started as his voice sounded out of thin air.

He simply stood there though and she stood up, raising an eyebrow as she turned around. “Something I can help you with, Zev?” 

“No, no, mi querida, simply enjoying the marvelous view. Do carry on with whatever it was that had you bending over at such a pleasing angle.” Amber eyes were alight with mischief, no shame in announcing he was staring. “Bath time? It is a rather dark night out; things could be lurking. Much safer in numbers, no?”

It _was_ bath time. A towel shoved into a pail, a half-used bar of soap in her other hand, and an Antivan looking for an invitation. She gave him her cheekiest grin. “Probably best if I have someone come with me then.” Kallian whistled sharply. “Fang!” And her mabari came trotting over to her side. “But there’s always a use or two for a handsome elf,” she parroted his own words back at him, spoken months ago.  

Her fingers threaded loosely through his, and she nibbled on her lip briefly before tugging him towards her for a kiss. Plush lips melded to her own. It was hot, yet sweet in its brevity.

“You’ve thoroughly convinced me to tag along then - for your safety,” he added, keeping up the pretense. The smile was still resting on his lips, tongue darting out to lick his bottom one.

Kallian snickered. “Come on then." 

They walked close enough to hold hands, the backs of their fingers brushed up against each other as they swung by their sides, enough for Kallian to notice the tingling warmth his touch left in its wake. She cast a sidelong glance to her mabari, happily keeping pace with the pair of elves. Now she almost wished the bath was just a pretense. Dragging Zevran to her tent sounded much more appealing.

At the edge of the riverbed she unfurled the towel, hanging it on a branch before taking the bucket down to the water.

“Is this not normally the part we get undressed? Sinful moans fill the night sky?” Now Zevran was the one at a loss, normally the suave seducer, instead stopping short of the water as Kallian filled her bucket with water.

“Pretty sure Fang won’t care either way,” she responded with an air of casualness. As if she didn’t know exactly what she’d lead Zevran to believe. “Are you going to help or not? C'mere puppy.” She snapped her fingers, urging Fang to the edge of the water where she tipped the water over his back. He only whined briefly as he adjusted to the cool temperature, but was soon wagging the little stump of a tail when Kallian held a palm out with bits of meat in it for him. “Who’s my good puppy?”

“Cruel woman, you are.” His eyes narrowed as it became apparent there would be no groping of water slicked bodies tonight. “There are so many things I need to say here but I fear all of them will be lost on you - Fereldan as you are.” While he poked fun at her love of the dog, he was shaking his head good-naturedly. “At least admit he is hardly a _puppy_.”

“He’s my big puppy and he’s perfect. Right Fang?” Tongue hanging out of his mouth, it almost looked like he was grinning up at Kallian in answer.

“Fereldans,” Zevran scoffed. But he didn’t leave. He took the bar of soap from Kallian and crouched beside the big dog, lathering fur that really had started to get that distinctly dead animal smell to it. “Sometimes I think you spend more time cleaning this dog than your own things.”

“Laundry isn’t exactly my top priority!” Her retort was indignant, but she really had meant to wash her shirts the day before. Only so much sweat a shirt could soak up before it became truly rank - and most of hers had. Enough for Zev to point out they needed washing. Though it was dark, she was certain Zevran had no trouble catching the red that coloured her cheeks.

To add insult to injury, Fang added his opinion to the mix, and shook from head to tail, spraying both elves with soapy water all over their hair and faces and soaking their clothes.

“I take it back. Not my good puppy. Andraste’s tits Fang, you did that on purpose. Piece of, fucking - I _get_ it. I’ll wash my clothes.” She grumbled away, and Fang didn’t even have the decency to look sufficiently reprimanded. It definitely was on purpose too! He _liked_ the attention of baths, didn’t try to run away or shake off the water. What a little shit.

All while Kallian cursed and wiped soap bubbles from her face, Zevran laughed, the full hearty laugh that had his shoulders shake. “My warden,” he was still chuckling, mirth in his eyes as they creased at the corners, “ _do_ come find me whenever your ‘puppy’ needs a bath. It turns out the view isn’t half so bad. There are certainly _perks_.”

Brown eyes followed his amber gaze, not aimed at her eyes, but at her white linen shirt, now drenched and see-through where her in fact ‘perky’ breasts were visible, nipples pebbled and poking out in the cold for his enjoyment. For a half second she narrowed her eyes again, and then fast as lightning she rushed towards the pail, lying tilted on its side by the water still.

Zevran was after her just as quickly, catching on to her intentions, and he wrapped his muscled arms around her body, pinning her arms to her sides before she could scoop water up to dump on him.

“Zev!” She cackled, still trying to wrestle away from him. It was mostly half-hearted. Kallian enjoyed being locked in his arms far too much to readily admit.

“Nice try, my warden. But what good would that do, really? We are both already-”

Kallian dropped her weight, hoping the surprise would make his grip loosen, but he held on and she lost her footing in the loose gravel, sending them both careening into the water with a splash. And Fang was off chasing them into the river, his feet kicking up more water as they both sputtered.

Their eyes met. Then with a wicked smirk, Kallian swung both arms to the side, palms cupped, and flung a wave of water at Zevran just as he finished fixing his hair back into place.

He spat water out of his mouth and his hands went to his hips, reflective eyes narrowing. “Really? Resorting to childish splashing?” He cracked a smile. “I do sometimes forget you are a child masquerading as- oof!"

His breath left him as Kallian tackled him down into the water. They both went under, bubbles escaping upwards as Zev’s back hit the riverbed. She kicked upwards first, hushing Fang as he whined, fearing his mistress’s safety. A glance behind her showed only the white light reflecting off ripples in the water. “Zev?” For a moment, her stomach dropped. She turned around, squinting as she tried to see into the murky river. It had turned brown with the churned up mud from their frolicking. “Zevran?”

An arm behind her knees knocked her legs out from under her, and Kallian shrieked as she was lifted upwards. Zevran cradled her squirming form tightly to his chest. “Worried about me?” His hair sent rivulets of water cascading down his neck as he leaned in close enough that their breath mingled. 

“Zev…” Kallian warned. He had a dangerous looking smile playing on his lips and dancing in his eyes. 

“I have you right where I want you,” he whispered.

She tensed and his lips moved the last inch towards hers and then she was being thrown. Kallian shrieked again, limbs outstretched as she landed in the water, the echoes of Zevran’s cackle still heard against the rushing of water in her ears. “You fucker!” She yelled.

The damn assassin only laughed harder, an arm clutched around his middle. “I suppose I am, at that,” he admitted brightly. The flash of white teeth against brown skin was dazzling.

Fang kept up his barking, running circles around the pair of them. He wanted to get in on the fun it seemed, because he went barrelling into Zevran and he let out a shocked yelp as he went down once more.

“Good puppy!” Kallian said, and swam against the current to kiss his furry forehead. 

“Not fair. Two against one!” Zevran teased as he came up.

“Since when does an assassin care about it being fair?”

“Mmm, good point.” He sank into the water for a moment, then a ball of wet fabric smacked into Kallian’s face.

“Gah!” She reeled back in surprise. Sliding the sopping wet shirt from her face only to be met with a wall of tanned body hurdling at her. “Zev!” She yelled, paddling backwards too late.

He landed on her, pinching her sides and tickling up her ribs and armpits until she was squealing and begging for mercy between gasps of breath. “Please!” Splashes kicked up at his face but he pulled Kallian tighter into his grip, wrapping both arms around her so her back was flush with his chest and his fingers could dig into her sides as she thrashed in his arms. “I can’t - Zev- can’t-” she could barely get words out between gasps for air and peals of giggles. “Can’t breathe!” She gasped.

His tickling ceased but his arms around her kept her close. He nuzzled her cheek and pressed kisses to her neck, playfully biting her shoulder. “Do you concede defeat, mi querida?” His hands rose up her waist, skirting the undersides of her breasts.

“Maybe.”

“I wish to claim my prize,” his accented voice was but a husky whisper. “Let me bathe you? It would be my pleasure to run my fingers through your pretty hair.”

 _Because for once I’m not sweaty and stained with blood tonight_. Kallian snorted at the flattery. “Your prize is to wash my hair? Even I don’t - Hey! Fang!”

The mabari had trotted out of the water and was pawing the soap on the ground before picking it up in his mouth.

“Drop it!” She ordered, wading back to the grassy shore. “Fang!”

He obviously still thought they were playing, because as she got closer, he scooted backwards.

“I said drop the soap. Get it out of your mouth, boy!” She didn’t want him to accidentally eat it and get sick! Not to mention not having all that much soap to begin with.

He wiggled his butt in the air, and then started running back in the direction of their camp.

“Bloody dog!” She cursed, running barefoot to keep up with him. “Fang!”

“Warden!” Zevran yelled behind her, also giving chase.

Fang bounded towards the fire, shaking water out over Leliana and making her squeal as she backed away. “Stop that!”

“Kallian!” Zevran shouted again, catching up to her and wrapping a towel around her. “Your shirt is still soaked,” he murmured.

“Shit,” Kallian hissed, no longer fighting against his embrace. She clung to the towel with her fingertips. Her face turned pink with the thought of _almost_ exposing herself, even if Leliana was the only one still up. “Andraste’s ass, Fang.” Now she was laughing at how ridiculous it all was.

Wynne’s head popped out of her tent, glaring at Kallian and Zevran. “The way the two of you carry on, it’s a wonder any of us get any sleep around here,” Wynne scolded. “ _Honestly_.”

 


End file.
